Up Against the Wall
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: Two of the band members are always fighting, why? Because they like each other, duh! But it's not Nat who Rosalina is fighting with... One-shot. Please read and review!


"**Up Against the Wall"**

Thirteen year old Alex Wolff sighed and got up from his drum-set. He went to the other end of the room where his brother and friends stood as they watched Thomas and Rosalina go at it again. Alex leaned against the wall and looked at his brother.

"Here we go again," the thirteen year old said. "How long do you think this will go on for?"

"I'm guessing a few hours at least," Nat said. He sighed. "I better tell Cooper we're taking a break."

Qaasim shook his head as their lead singer left the room. "We're never going to get a decent practice in if these two clowns keep going at each others' throats."

"I hear you dude," Alex said nodding.

David crossed his arms and shook his head. "I just wish Thomas would tell her he likes her."

Qaasim and Alex turned to the shaggy-haired sixteen year old, jaws dropped and eyes wide. "He likes her?"

"Uh, yeah," David said turning to the two. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No," Alex said shaking his head. "Nat never fought with Rosalina before they started dating."

"That's 'cause Thomas doesn't want to admit he likes her," David said simply. "For a few reasons; one, he's dead set on not falling for a girl until college. Two, he knows she'll never, in a million years, like him back. And three, he doesn't want to upset Nat."

Qaasim looked at the fighting duo and back to David. "But Nat and Rosalina broke up a year ago."

"And said they were better just as friends," Alex said nodding. "Nat doesn't mind that Rosalina dates other guys. As long as they're not serial rapists or anything."

"And we know Thomas isn't one of those," Qaasim laughed.

David nodded. "True. But, if you liked Rosalina, how would you feel dating her when you know that she had feelings for one of your best friends and could possibly still have some?"

"But she doesn't still have feelings for Nat," Alex said. "Could she?"

David shrugged, turning his attention to Rosalina and Thomas. "Don't know. She might and she might not."

"Who might what?" Nat asked coming into the room with Cooper.

Alex shook his head. "Nothing. Now are we going to break them apart before they kill each other or are we just going to leave?"

"David and I will take care of it," Nat said. "You guys can go till they calm down."

Alex put his hand on this brother's shoulder. "Good luck bro."

Nat and David chuckled as the other boys left the room. The two friends went over to their fighting cello and bass players to break them apart. Nat grabbed Rosalina around the waist and easily pulled her out of the room while David pulled Thomas away.

"Nat, let me go!" Rosalina yelled struggling against her best friend's grip. Nat laughed as he let her go and pushed her onto the couch. He shook his head at her as he sat down next to her. She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Nat chuckled and looked at her. "Just tell him you like him."

"Tell who I like who?"

"Thomas, you dork," Nat said earning a punch from Rosalina. "Ow, watch it. I need to play instruments with that arm."

"I do not like Thomas," Rosalina said crossing her arms. "Dork."

"Right..."

"Oh don't you "right.." me."

"Well, don't deny liking Thomas," Nat said with a smirk. Rosalina squinted her eyes at him and looked away. Nat shook his head and sighed. "Okay, have it your way. But just so you know, you're not that great at hiding how you feel about him."

Rosalina turned at looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Nat shrugged. "Well, everyone in school is taking bets on when you and him will get together."

"They're what?"

"Yup. And I'm just letting you know, David and I got some bets in, so you better tell him before the end of the week," Nat said. "And if you don't, I'm hunting you down for a hundred bucks."

Rosalina scowled and pushed Nat. "You can be such a butt-munch sometimes."

"I try," Nat said grinning. Rosalina rolled her eyes. Nat giggled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Come on, I'm only kidding."

"Yeah, I know..."

"But you also know I'm telling you to do what's best," Nat said. "Just tell him."

"But-"

Nat covered her mouth with his other hand. "No buts. You're going into that room and you're telling him that you like him."

He got up, pulling Rosalina with him, and pushed her into the room David and Thomas were in. The two jumped upon seeing Rosalina. David looked at the two and casually left the room, closing the door behind him. Thomas and Rosalina stood there in silence for a minute, looking anywhere but at each other.

Thomas let out a sigh, causing Rosalina to look at him. He looked up and smirked. "So, are you going to apologize or not?"

"Why should I apologize?" Rosalina said. "You're the one who doesn't know how to keep your fat mouth shut."

"It's not fat!"

"The way you shove food in it, it should be," Rosalina muttered. She looked up and saw Thomas glaring at her. She let out a nervous laugh just before taking off; Thomas running right behind her.

The two ran out of the room and down the hall of the studio, only catching the attention of Nat and Alex, who just laughed at the sight of the two. Thomas chased Rosalina into his dressing room and pinned her against the wall when she couldn't run any further.

"Whoa Thomas, don't you think David will be upset if he sees us like this?" Rosalina said, trying her best to hold back her laughter.

Thomas growled and tightened his grip on the eighteen year-old's arms. He wanted to make a remark, but he found himself just staring at her, not being able to respond. He felt her shaking from laughter under his powerful grip.

Rosalina noticed the sixteen year-old stayed silent to her remark, causing her to giggle more. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue or do you finally admit that you and David are lovers?"

Thomas shook his head, scowling at her. "For the final time, we're not gay!"

"Really? 'Cause I don't think I've ever seen you with a girlfriend," Rosalina said smirking.

"Well maybe there wasn't any girls I liked," Thomas said. A small smirk came to his face. "But I haven't exactly seen you with a boyfriend lately. Did you decide you don't like boys anymore?"

Rosalina's grin quickly dropped and she glared at him. "Take that back."

"Why don't you make me?"

"I would...if I wasn't pinned against the wall," Rosalina said. "So why don't you let me go and I'll shut that mouth of yours for good?"

_Yeah, like that's going to happen_, Thomas thought to himself. He sighed and looked at Rosalina, continuing to smirk. "If you really want me to let go, you have to do something for me first."

Rosalina raised an eyebrow at the cellist. "Like what?"

Thomas' smirk slowly turned into a grin. "You have to kiss me, on the lips."

Rosalina's eyes widened and she felt herself go red in the face. She couldn't do that, even though she knew she really wanted to. She silently cursed at herself for falling for him and at Nat for making her go back to talk to Thomas.

"Hello? Did you hear me?" Thomas said shaking Rosalina out of her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I heard you," Rosalina said finding all her confidence was lost.

"Well? What's it going to be?" Thomas asked Rosalina. She bit her lip and looked at the floor.

Thomas looked away, figuring she wasn't going to do it. But then he felt her lips against his. She pulled away, nervous about his reaction, but the two found themselves staring at each other, and not being able to look away. They kissed again, this time Rosalina let her arms go around Thomas' neck as he let go of hers arms and put his around her waist, still keeping her back against the wall.

And he wasn't letting her go anytime soon.

**The End**


End file.
